


The Institute Being Run by A… Duck?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, Duck!Jace, Gift Fic, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Sequel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Imogen is not pleased, Izzy wants to kill someone, Malec is enjoying their time together, Simon is having the time of his life and Jace is running the institute as a duck. It’s bedlam and chaos all around.Sequel to – “Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day”.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Institute Being Run by A… Duck?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan0314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan0314/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432092) by [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325), [SivanShemesh (Sivan325)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh). 



> It was supposed to be angst one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

“Jace, can I have a day off?” Alec asked his brother as they spoke on the phone.

“ _Of course, you can, why do you ask me?_ ” Jace asked, and Alec could hear ducks quacking in the background.

Alec pressed the Mute on the phone as he gesture for Magnus to add a bit more magic, they have planned this just right, and then Alec pressed the mute button again, and spoke to his brother, “Good bro, now that I’m not the head of the institute, I’m going to use this opportunity to spend more time with my boyfriend, enjoy running the institute parabatai.”

“ _About that, Alec, I need to tell you something… quack quack…_ ” Jace started to say only to have his answer cut mid-sentence.

“See you later, brother.” With that Alec hung off the phone and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Well, this one’s done, just need to let Izzy know that I have a day off, and we’ll go spend our day far, far away. Anywhere but here.” Alec told to his boyfriend.

“Hey Iz, I’m having a day off today, thanks to Jace, see you tomorrow.” Alec told to his sister.

“ _Have fun brother, use your day off wisely_ ,” Izzy hoped that her brother would enjoy the time with his boyfriend, and then something that was nagging at her suddenly came to the forefront of her mind as she asked her brother, “ _Alec, whose running the institute_?”

“Jace, as far as I know, he is the head of the institute now, so it’s up for him.” Alec replied.

“ _Are you sure? He has not left his room yet_.” Izzy asked as she headed towards Jace’s room, only to find a living big duck staring at her.

“Not my problem anymore sis.” Alec grinned at his sister’s tone of voice.

“ _Alec, get your ass back in the institute, Jace is not in his room, only a big living duck_.” Izzy was not happy with the situation.

“I can’t hear you Iz, you seemed to be cutting off… see you later sis.” With that Alec hung off his phone and closed it off.

“Are you ready to spend some time at Paris, darling?” Magnus asked, both were smiling, knowing that it was going to be a long day at the institute, while they will have the time of their lives together, and frankly, Alec did not care.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the institute…**

Isabelle was growing frustrated by the minute as the duck left Jace’s room and headed toward her. Then she noticed the parbatai rune on his back, and stared in shock, Jace was a duck now?! There was no one to run the institute, and she did not want to let her parents know about the fact that Jace was a duck, and her older brother has gone completely dark and even his boyfriend didn’t answer her frantic calls.

“I am so going to kill you when you revert back to your normal self, Jace.” Izzy poked the duck.

The duck looked at her and could only respond with an annoyed sounding, “Quack, quack.”

“Argh…” Isabelle waved her hand in frustration.

Entering the head of the institute office, Clary and Simon stopped in their tracks as they noticed a big duck staring at them, and Jace nowhere to be seen.

“Umm… Izzy… what is going on in here?” Clary asked.

“I believe that Magnus did something to Jace.” Isabelle replied.

“He’s a duck?” Simon managed to let out, behind what appeared suspiciously like a grin.

“How observant of you Simon, I know that he’s a duck, there’s nothing left for me to do.” Izzy said with a mocking tone.

“That’s not nice Iz.” Clary told her.

“Well, I’m annoyed and tired and close to my breaking point, I’ve been up since 6:00AM, and look what the time now, it’s evening already, just wait until Jace reverts to normal, and I will kick his ass, it was all his fault!” Izzy angrily said and left them with the duck.

“Clary, why won’t you stand next to the duck?” Simon asked and pulled out his phone.

Clary walked toward the duck, not believing herself that her boyfriend was a duck as she touched him lightly, the duck, meanwhile, was staring at her and going, “Quack, quack.”

Simon clicked the phone, and now he had a living proof of Jace as a duck. He really should thank Magnus for whatever the reason it was happening, it was golden.

Izzy was holding a device as she entered the room, she looked lost.

“Izzy what’s wrong?” Clary asked her.

“Imogen wants to speak with Jace about Alec, how could I tell her that Jace is a duck, and is still trying to run the institute, except instead of orders all he can say is quack quack?” Izzy sighed and turned the device toward the duck, and muttered to the woman on the screen, “You see the duck? This is Jace.”

“Who caused this?” Imogen asked.

“Technically it’s Jace’s fault for the prank that he pulled on Alec, but I’m pretty sure they planned and executed the change this morning.” Isabelle replied.

“They? Who are they?” Imogen asked.

“Magnus and Alec, who else.” Isabelle replied.

“Where’s Alec now?” Imogen asked, the New York Institute was filled with clowns.


End file.
